In accordance with increasing trends, a web page is viewed or a text is input to a social network service (SNS) using an electronic apparatus including a display installed therein. There are very many methods of inputting a text to an electronic apparatus. A QWERTY keyboard or a text input keyboard available by an electronic apparatus manufacturer may be used. In addition, various text input applications associated with keyboards may be downloaded from a server and used.
Among types of electronic apparatuses, the number of types of apparatuses that are used while being wearable on a user body has increased. Examples of the wearable apparatuses may include a smart watch and a head mounted display (HMD). According to the characteristic of the electronic apparatuses of being used while being integrated with a human body, the size of the electronic apparatus has been miniaturized and, accordingly, the size of a portion to which a user touch is input has been gradually reduced. According to the characteristic of the miniaturized touch input portion, there is a need for technologies for conveniently and accurately input or changing a text by a user.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.